Naphtha streams are one of the primary products in the refining of crude oil. These streams are blended to provide a gasoline pool which is marketed as motor fuel. Naphtha streams particularly those streams which are products of a thermal or catalytic cracking process such as coking or fluidized catalytic cracking contain undesirable high levels of sulfur and desirable olefin compounds. The valuable olefins contribute to the desirable characteristic of a high octane fuel in the resulting gasoline pool and thus it is desirable not to saturate the high octane olefins to lower octane paraffins during hydrodesulfurization. There is a continuing need for catalysts having improved properties for the desulfurization of naphtha streams in order that the sulfur concentration of the cracked naphtha can be reduced. The prior art has taught hydrodesulfurization catalysts and processes for desulfurizing naphtha feed streams while striving to minimize the saturation of the olefin compounds. While there are commercially successful hydrodesulfurization catalysts in use today, there is a continuing need for improved catalysts that are capable of combining a high level of desulfurization with a minimum of olefin saturation.